Generally, portable electronic devices have a touchscreen and are coupled to a support which, in turn, is attached to the windscreen of the vehicle by means of a suction cap in such a position to be able to easily touch the screen and thus control the various functions. However, this type of suction cap coupling is subject to undesired releases and may compromise external visibility through the windscreen.
It is thus felt the need to integrate the portable electronic device directly in the dashboard of the vehicle, to make it comfortable and simple to use and to guarantee a stable coupling but without excessively compromising the appearance and the structural features of the dashboard.